Pooh's Adventures of Mickey's Delayed Date (full film)
(In the phone booth at the front of entrance of the dancing party) (Minnie begins to call Mickey) (In Mickey's house) (Mickey and Pluto are asleep snoring) (Pooh and friends are asleep) (Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo are asleep) (Lucky and the Pound Puppies gang are asleep) (Timon and Pumbaa are asleep) (Stitch is asleep) (Pluto dreams about his bones) (In his dream, Pluto tries to eat the bone, but it hit him with the sound of the phone ring) (The dream vanishes and Pluto wakes up) (Pooh and friends wake up) (Timon and Pumbaa wake up) (Lucky and the Pound Puppies gang) (Boo Boo wakes up) (Stitch wakes up) (Mickey is still asleep) Pooh: (yawns) What is that? Who is that? (The phone rings and Pluto walk to get the phone and grabs it with his mouth) Minnie on phone: Mickey? (Pluto drops the phone) (In the phone booth) Minnie: Mickey? (Back in Mickey's house) Minnie on phone: (Pooh walks to get the phone) Mickey? Answer me! (Pluto offers Pooh the phone very generously) Pooh: Thank you, Pluto. (calling on the phone) Hello, Minnie. This is Winnie the Pooh. How wonderful of you to call us. (In the phone booth) Minnie: Hello, Pooh bear. Have you seen Mickey? Pooh: Yes, Minnie. He sleeps on the chair. Minnie: Pooh, can I talk to Mickey? Pooh: Yes. I'll give it to Mickey. Cookie: Who is that, Pooh? Pooh: It's Minnie. She wants to talk to Mickey. Cookie: Shall we wake him up? Pooh: We can try. I'll put the phone on Mickey. Cookie: Mickey! Wake up! Mickey: Cookie. Don't bother me. Can't you see I'm... (In the phone booth) (Mickey on the phone snors) Minnie: Mickey! (Back in Mickey's house) Mickey: (wakes up) Huh? What! Who? Huh? (grabs and holds the phone) Hello! Minnie? Minnie on phone: Mickey. Mickey: Oh. (chuckles) Oh, oh, hello, Minnie. (In the phone booth) Minnie: Mickey Mouse, you're late for our date! I've been waiting here for over... (Back in Mickey house) Mickey: Late? Date? Oh my gosh, I forgot. Tigger: What? Piglet: What? Pooh: What? Rabbit: What? Boo Boo: What? Timon: What? Lucky: What? Mr. Peabody: (to Mickey) You forgot about your date? Hunter: I forgot about the date. Colleen: Me too. Mickey: (chuckles) Well, you see, Minnie, I...(Minnie on phone babbles) Huh? I--I...Huh? Well, I... Yeah... (In the phone booth) Minnie: You meet me at the dance in 15 minutes or we're through! (Back in Mickey's house) Mickey: Yeah. Oh, ok, Minnie, ok. (Mickey runs, leaving the phone on the chair) (Mickey winds the time) (Pluto barks) Mickey: Guys, quick, my clothes. Pooh: You got it, Mickey. Lucky: All right, everyone. Let's get Mickey's clothes. (Mickey runs to his bathroom) (Pooh and Tigger goes to the closet to get Mickey's suit) Tigger: Here's Mickey's suit. I'll put them on top of Mickey's bed. (Tigger puts Mickey's suit on top of Mickey's bed) (Pluto finds Mickey's shoes but has found them and carries them, with his mouth, to Mickey's bathroom) Mickey in the bathroom: No! (throws his shoes and soap at Pluto, running out of the bathroom) On the bed, on the bed! (Mickey's shoes fly and lands on Mickey's bed where his suit is) Lucky: Now all we can do is wait. Rabbit: I'll get Yogi's other suit and Cindy's dress. (Rabbit goes up to Mickey's room, gets Yogi's nice suit and Cindy's nice dress out of their suitcases and returns with them, holding them) Hunter: Colleen and I will get my nice suit and her nice dress. And before we dress, we will take the quick shower. (Shag murmurs) (Boo Boo goes to wake Yogi and Cindy up) Boo Boo: Wake up, Yogi. Come on. Wake up. Open your eyes. (opens Yogi's eyelid) Wake up, Yogi. You're late. (Yogi's eyelid closes) (Yogi snors) Boo Boo: Come on, Yogi. Come on. (grabbing Yogi up) Up sit easy. (Yogi stands in sleep) Now hold it. Hold it right there...(Yogi, in sleep, begins to fall) No, Yogi! No, no! (Boo Boo pushes Yogi in sleep but he lands on Boo Boo and snors) (Boo Boo's right appears first and his left appears next) (Boo Boo pokes Yogi's nose) (Yogi rubs his nose and wakes up, noticing that he has four arms) Yogi: How about that? I go to sleep a bear, and I wake up an octopus. Boo Boo: (muffles) Yogi Bear! Will you get off me? (Yogi gets up and Boo Boo was free) Yogi: Boo Boo. Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought I turned into an octopus. Boo Boo: (laughs) No, silly. I had to wake you up. And I also tell you that are late for the date. Yogi: A date? Oh my goodness. I forgot about it. Boo Boo: Wake up, Cindy. (Cindy wakes up) Cindy: Boo Boo? (yawns) What is it? Boo Boo: You're late for the date too. Cindy: A date? Oh no. I forgot this. (rushes to the mirror) Why didn't you say something before? (fixes her hair) I'll get on with it. Boo Boo: Mickey is going to late for his date with Minnie. Cindy: Can we take the quick shower? Boo Boo: Not just yet. We have to wait until Mickey is done, and you and Yogi will go ahead taking the shower one at a time. Cindy: Ok, Boo Boo. (Pluto goes to get Mickey's hat) (He is about to grab it with mouth, but it moves down by itself) (He tries to grab it, but it moves up by itself too) (In frustration, Pluto grabs it with teeth but it moves up and down by itself) (Pluto thinks of his plan B and he gets it) (He sneaks to leave the hat when it moves to look around at Pluto sneaking) (It moves as a short hat when Pluto looks up) (He tries to grab it with his ears, but it moves up quickly and lands on the floor) (Pluto crawls to look at the hat) (He thinks of his plan C, gets it until he gets up and is about to leave the hat, when it moves again) (Pluto turns, jumps and lands on the hat when it's flat) (The hat moves up) (In frustration, Pluto jumps and stamps the hat) (The hat moves to the right) (Pluto looks at his paws, looks around and sits down, in his wonder, on the hat) (He hears and notices that he has found the hat and barks) (He looks around again, and then suddenly, the hat lands on him, yelping) (Pooh and friends hear Pluto yelping) Stitch: Don't worry, Pluto. Stitch will get the hat off you. (Stitch pulls the hat off Pluto, takes it to Mickey's bed and puts it on top of it) Mickey: (coming out of the bathroom) Pluto. (Mickey slips on the soap, shrieking) (He lands on his bed before it moves up into the wall like a door) (Pluto runs and the bed opens as Mickey appears in his suit wearing just right) Mickey: Pluto, now look what you've...(his face turns happy) Well, what do you know? Pooh: You look handsome, Mickey. Mickey: Thanks, Pooh. (Pluto comes out of the chair and smiles) Squirt: Okay, who's next? Yogi: (to Cindy) Lady's first. Cindy: Thank you, Yogi. (Cindy walks into the bathroom, takes the quick shower and she is all finished) Cindy: I'm done, Yogi. You're next. (Cindy puts her nice dress on while Yogi walks into the bathroom, takes the quick shower and his is all finished) Yogi: I'm all set. Rabbit: Great. Colleen: My turn. (Colleen walks to the bathroom next, takes the quick shower and she is all finished) Colleen: All done. Hunter: It's my turn next. (Hunter walks to the bathroom next, takes the quick shower while Colleen dresses herself in her nice dress and Hunter is all finished) Hunter: Done. (Yogi and Hunter put their nice suit on and they, Colleen and Cindy get their tickets) Boo Boo: You look handsome as Mickey, Yogi. And you look beautiful, Cindy. Yogi: (in his suit) Thanks, Boo Boo. Cindy: (in her dress) Thank you, Boo Boo. Niblet: You look handsome too, Hunter. Hunter: Thanks. Cookie: You look nice and also beautiful, too, Colleen. Colleen: That's very nice of you, Cookie. Mickey: Ahem. My tickets. (Pluto nods yes and goes to get Mickey's tickets in the folder while Mickey whistles) (Suddenly, the tickets fall out of the folder and on the floor) (Mickey ties his bow just right and even better and taps his top hat) (Pluto offers Mickey the folder of the tickets as he reaches it with his hand) Mickey: I thank you, sir. (Mickey puts his folder in his pocket) Mickey: Ha. Ok? (Pluto shakes his head) Mickey: No? (he moves his a little bit with his finger) Better? Pluto: (nodding yes) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Mickey whistles) (The alarm rings) Strudel: Oh my gosh. You've gotta go! (Pluto barks, running) (Mickey stops Pluto) Mickey: Sorry, pal. There's a crowd. Pooh: Do you suppose we can join you this time, Mickey? Mickey: Sorry, Pooh. I'm afraid this is for the dates only. Pooh: All right. And you're right. Mickey: Cheero. Cindy: (Yogi, Hunter, Colleen and she goes with Mickey) Let's get going. (to Pooh and friends) Bye, guys. Rabbit: Bye, Cindy, and good luck. (Outside) (Mickey runs out of the house and Pluto follows him) Mickey: Pluto! Uh-uh. (Pluto stops and begins to continue) In the house! (Pluto stops once more and goes back toward the doorway slowly) Go on! (Pluto runs back into the house) (Elliot wakes up and hears that Yogi, Cindy, Hunter, Colleen and Mickey run to the date) Elliot: Hunter: Huh? Oh, hi, Elliot. Did you sleep well? Elliot: Cindy: Come on, Hunter. We are going to be late. Hunter: Right, Cindy. (to Elliot) Sorry, Elliot. Can't talk right now. I'll see you when we come back. Elliot: (saying that he understands) (Elliot goes back to sleep) (Inside) (Blitz exhales) Blitz: Ah, ya. Now we can rest until Yogi, Cindy, Hunter, Colleen and Mickey come back. Exile: I agree with Blitz. (Outside) Mickey: (running to catch taxi) Hey, taxi! (whistles) (The water splashes on the road and is about to fall over Yogi, Cindy, Hunter and Colleen, and Mickey, who hides himself behind the lamppost from getting wet) Yogi: (running and grabbing Cindy, Hunter and Colleen) Watch out. We don't want to get soaked. (The water slashes onto the street) Yogi: Now come on, we're running out of time. (Yogi, Cindy, Hunter, Colleen and Mickey run on the street and around the corner of the building before Mickey falls into the basement) Mickey: Hey! (laughs) (Mickey appears, jumping on something, coming up with the stuff and he gets off it) Yogi: Come on, Mickey. We don't have time to play around. Mickey: Right, Yogi. (Yogi, Cindy, Hunter, Colleen and Mickey continue to run and then on the road) (The car honks) (Mickey's hat flies and he runs to catch it and his hat is caught) (Another car appears with the horn blaring) Cindy: (in Lucy Pevensie's voice) Sorry. (The motorcycles appear with the engines revving) (The third car appears honking) (Mickey's hat flies once more and he runs to catch it) (Back in Mickey's house) (Pluto yawns and scratches himself, when his eye looks at Mickey's tickets, that are dropped earlier, on the floor) (He stops and notices that) Pooh: What's wrong, Pluto? (Pluto grabs the tickets with his teeth) Pooh: You dropped the tickets? Tigger: What? Piglet: What? Rabbit: What? Boo Boo: What? Timon: What? Lucky: What? Timon: But I thought we gave Mickey the tickets already. Strudel: He's going to be disappointed. Pooh: Maybe not. There's one more thing to do. We have to get to Mickey and give them to him right away. Lucky: Wait. We'll go with you. Pooh: We can't let you come. You heard what Mickey said. Only the dates can go on their dates. There's only me and Pluto now. Cookie: All right, Pooh. But hurry now. (Pluto and Pooh run out) (Meanwhile outside in the street) (Mickey runs, catching his hat) (His hat lands in the trash can) Yogi: (in Gill's voice) Oh no. Not the trash can! (Pluto and Pooh run onto the road when car honks) Pooh: Quick, Pluto! We have to get out of the road! (Pluto and Pooh runs out of the road) (On the street) (Mickey tries to reach and grab his hat out of the trash can) (Pluto and Pooh appears runninng around the corner) Pooh: (Pluto runs to Mickey...) Mickey, you forgot your...(...and bumps on the trash can with him...)...tickets. (Pluto rolls the trash can with his paws and throws it rolling down the street) (Yogi, Cindy, Hunter and Colleen run when the trash can rolls after them) (It gets hit by the water main) (It continues rolling after them, now on the road) (Yogi, Cindy, Hunter and Colleen are caught and they run and roll onto of it) (Finally, it gets hit by the signpost as Yogi, Cindy, Hunter and Colleen fall on the trash and their suits and dresses get ruined) (Mickey's suit is ruined too and he wears the emptied can on his head) (Mickey feels dizzy and makes the emptied can, that looks like a hat, straight) Cindy: Oh! My dress! It's ruined! Colleen: Mine too! (Yogi and Hunter feel dizzy) (Colleen turns to Yogi and Hunter) Colleen: Are you ok, Hunty? You don't look so good. (Mickey, feeling dizzy, walks) Minnie: Mickey! Mickey: Huh? (Mickey looks at Minnie, wearing her dress for the hard time costume party) Minnie: (smiles) Oh, Mickey! Yogi! Cindy! Hunter! Colleen! My, what the cute costumes. Mickey: Huh? (looks down at his ruined suit, that looks like a costume for the hard times and knows that it is true) Oh. (chuckles) Yeah. Cindy: Why...(smiles) We didn't know we wore the costume. Hunter: And we also didn't know it was the costume party. Minnie: Now, get your tickets and we'll go right in. Yogi: We have the tickets and we are ready. (Mickey is about to get the tickets out, but suddenly, he finds them in every pocket on himself) Hunter: Well? Where are your tickets? Mickey: (laughing) Well, you see, Minnie, I... Pooh: (appears with Pluto) Sorry to interrupt. But you left your tickets in the... Mickey: Pooh, Pluto, I thought I told you to...(chuckles)...bring the tickets. (Pluto opened his mouth when offering Mickey, who chuckles, the tickets) Yogi: Cousin Pooh. I hope you listened to us. What are you doing out here with Pluto? Pooh: We came to give Mickey the tickets. They fell on the floor back. You're not mad at me, are you? Cindy: No. Of course not. Pooh: (smiles) Oh, good. (to Pluto) Now we must get back to the others. (to Yogi, Cindy, Hunter, Colleen and Mickey) I'll see you when you come back. Mickey: See ya, Pooh. (Mickey turns to Pluto, who smiles, and winks) (Pluto winks too) Category:Transcripts Category:Short Films